wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Gnome (playable)
Death knight, Priest | language = Gnome | slang = Common | start = Coldridge Valley, Dun Morogh Train Depot, Gnomeregan | capital = Gnomeregan, Dun Morogh | leader = High Tinker Gelbin Mekkatorque | mount = Mechanostrider }} The gnomes of Gnomeregan (faction) is the faction of playable gnomes. They start in Gnomeregan, their home city located near Ironforge. Background The eccentric, often brilliant gnomes are held as one of the most peculiar races of the world. With their obsession for developing radical new technologies and constructing marvels of mind-bending engineering, it’s a wonder that any gnomes have survived to proliferate. Over the years, the gnomes have contributed ingenious weapons to aid the Grand Alliance in its fierce battles against the Horde. Thriving in the wondrous techno-city of Gnomeregan, the gnomes shared the resources of the forested peaks of Dun Morogh with their dwarven cousins for generations. Yet recently, a barbaric menace rose up from the bowels of the earth and invaded Gnomeregan. The troggs — believed to have been unearthed from the Uldaman excavation – erupted beneath Gnomeregan and began to slaughter every gnome within the city. Though the gnomish defense forces staged a valiant defense, they could not save their wondrous city. At the command of the High Tinker Mekkatorque, the gnomes opened the pressure valves of their giant, grinding machines and released toxic radiation throughout the city. Though the radiation killed the troggs, the gnomes soon discovered that it killed their own people just as quickly. Nearly eighty percent of the gnomish race died within days. Those that survived evacuated the great city and fled to the protection of their dwarven cousins in Ironforge. There they remain, devising radical strategies to retake their beloved city at any cost. As a gnome of proud standing, it falls to you to answer the challenge and lead your curious people to a brighter future. Character Starting attributes *Priest class will be available for World of Warcraft: Cataclysm expansion. Racial traits Reasons for racial traits Despite their short limbs and large heads, gnomes are remarkably nimble. They can keep pace with taller races, jump twice their height, and can make quite the Escape Artist by slipping out of both conventional and magical traps. The Expansive Mind of the gnome race is readily apparent to the casual observer. Many of the Alliance's best arcanists, scientists and tinkers have been gnomes. Engineering Specialization is a defining characteristic of gnome culture, and gnome creations such as the Deeprun Tram regularly make life easier and (more or less) safer for the Alliance's citizens. Gnomes take the same approach to the arcane sciences as they do to other technologies. Their carefulness and precision with magic has given them a slight Arcane Resistance. The gnomes' agile bodies move in perfect synchronization with light weaponry. Equipped with a Dagger or a Shortsword, the gnomes have a better shot at hitting their targets than most other races. Classes Gnomes have fair starting stats for the rogue class. This is because high agility benefits rogue's critical hit chance and dodge chance. The melee damage of rogues (and hunters) is based on agility as well as strength. A notable feature that sometimes may give a gnome rogue advantage is their very short height. An unprepared and less alert enemy player might not notice the dangerous gnome rogue creeping near him, especially if his camera is pointed upward or he is distracted. Of course this advantage rarely appears and an experienced player knows to be alert! For mage and warlock classes, gnomes have an advantage (at low levels) because their high initial intellect means they have a larger mana pool (can cast more spells before running out of mana). The 5% intellect bonus given by the Expansive Mind trait is calculated after adding bonuses from gear, so it continues to offer an advantage even at high levels. In Cataclysm Gnome priests have been added in the expansion, Cataclysm, in tradition of the already existing medics. Gnome priests have been often considered mages or arcanists that tinkered with their spells to mend the wounded and sick. Their high intelligence allows them bind injuries, enshroud allies with magical barriers and shields, or even twist the shadows to destroy a foe's mind. Reasons for Classes *Warrior - Like many other races, some gnomes are just born with a sense of pride, revelling in the the thrill of close combat - weapons clanging and armor chiming is just music to their ears. Many of these gnomes also became troops for Operation: Gnomeregan and now fight on the front lines to reclaim their beloved city. *Rogue - Due to their small size, gnomes have always made excellent scouts and agents for the Alliance. Additionally, these gnomes have been useful in scouting ahead and planning assaults on trogg-infested parts of Gnomeregon. *Mage - Gnomes grasp the studies of magic with incredible ease, with their expansive knowledge and great intelligence. Many of the worlds greatest sorcerers, both just and evil, have been gnomes. *Warlock - All races have darkness in their hearts, and the childlike gnomes are no different. Some gnomish mages, enraged and overcome with bitterness at the loss of Gnomeregan, even went so far as to devote themselves to dark magic. *Priest - The ever curious Gnomes, being influenced by their friends within the Alliance, have taken up worship of the Holy Light. *Death Knight - Like many other heroes of the grand Alliance and mighty Horde, Gnomish champions killed by the Scourge were often raised into undeath to serve the Lich King. Why gnomes in the World of Warcraft? From Insider Interview — with Chris Metzen: Gnomes and Trolls as Playable Races from the Blizzard Insider: I think we deal with it a little bit in upcoming D&D supplements. During Warcraft II, the gnomes were, in effect, building weapons and lending designs to the Alliance — but they were staying out of any direct fighting. In Warcraft III and Frozen Throne, and even in World of Warcraft, it becomes clear that the gnomes have had internal problems of their own for several years. As of World of Warcraft, they still offer support to the Alliance in terms of building tanks, designing weapons, sending flying machines, and so on. But they had a problem at home that has recently been discovered — an ancient menace from the depths of the underground, called Troggs. The Troggs invaded the gnomes' city of Gnomeregan and wiped it out. The gnomes decided not to let the rest of the Alliance know about this because they figured that they could deal with it on their own. But Gnomeregan fell, probably thanks as much to the gnomes' own actions as to those of their enemies — they likely blew themselves up with whatever failsafe devices they used to defeat the threat. After the destruction of their homeland, the gnomes fled to the safety offered by their nearby allies the dwarves. In Cataclysm In the upcoming expansion World of Warcraft: Cataclysm, Gnomeregan Exiles will have their own unique starting area within Gnomeregan, rather than sharing Anvilmar with the Dwarves. Working to defeat Sicco Thermaplugg after their first attempt to retake the city: Operation: Gnomeregan Trivia *The Male Gnome dance is from the song "Sex Bomb" by Clueless. The Female Gnome dance is from the song "Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls. Videos QLRFRj_Mw78 YySL0Stqnp4 External links pl:Gnome (playable) it:Gnomi (razza giocabile) Category:Gnomes Category:Ironforge